tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
November 12, 2010
Log Title: November 12, 2010 right|thumb|Alley-Viper 910 Characters: Alley-Viper 910, Crimson Guard 1930, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: * Cobra Island * Moscow, Russia * Interrogator's Quarters, Cobra Island Date: November 12, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Major Bludd and Over Kill retrieve the Seneca server from the ex-K.G.B., but does the neighborhood survive? Interrogator receives a surprise room inspection from a Crimson Guardswoman. Why now? Over Kill gets drunk and remembers more of his past 'lives'. Guess who he targets for execution? OOC: Yes, the PacManPower vrs. Flyboy01 Troll War also happened during all this, but it will be posted elsewhere, as I have sent the RP Log to one of the previously mentioned characters for editing and posting. I will put a link to it when it becomes available. Cobra Communications Channel Interrogator says, "Hello. Baroness?" Major Bludd says, "She's not available right now, Interrogator. What do you need?" Interrogator says, "I need to speak with someone about the server. I do not think it is wise to say more over this channel." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Stand by." Interrogator says, "Yes, sir." Interrogator's Quarters, Cobra Island Interrogator hears a knock, and answers the door to his Quarters. He silently is escorted by the two Crimson Guards to the War Room. Interrogator enters the War Room, flanked by two Crimson Guards. He salutes as he enters. Major Bludd sits at the head of the mahogany table. "Wait outside," he orders the Crimson Guardsmen. "It just so happens I want to talk to /you/ about the Seneca server, Interrogator," he says as the Guardsmen leave. Over Kill frowns "Which she, sir, Seneca or the Queen." "Yes, sir. What would you like to know?" Interrogator replies to Major Bludd. "Where precisely is the server?" Bludd asks. Interrogator replies, "In the basement of an apartment complex in Moscow. I can give you the precise address, if you need it." "We're sure to need it, if we're to retrieve it," Bludd snaps. "Just what were you planning to do with Seneca, anyway?" Interrogator gives Major Bludd the address, and replies, "Take over Russia." Major Bludd makes a note of the address in his pocket notebook, looking up sharply at the response. "Take over Russia?" He flicks a glance to Over Kill, unable to suppress a grin. "With an Over Kill unit?" "Yes, Sir." Interrogator replies. "The KGB would have helped, also." Over Kill is suddenly floored. "Well! This sure beats..Brazilia." he says. Major Bludd puts on a pensive look. "And who would have been the beneficiaries of this action?" "Cobra, Sir. Is not a KGB run Russia better than a Democratic one?" Interrogator comments. Major Bludd says, "And when this 'gift' of Queen's, this Seneca, went rogue and grabbed control for herself, then what?" Over Kill considers. "And you'd trust me to be the one to take Russia? I.. you have so much faith in me sir. THank you." Interrogator thinks, "Then we would know who or what Spades really was, and Cobra could move against Spades. I am sure the KGB would have been able to take Russia back..." One of Bludd's eyebrows slowly rises as Interrogator speaks. "I don't follow your logic," he says. "But that's irrelevant considering you made all these grandiose plans, apparently for /Cobra/'s benefit, without telling /anyone/ in Command." Interrogator sighs sadly, "I thought that way, if my plans failed, I would be the only one the World had to blame." Over Kill pauses. "YOu know this could be far more dangerous then Brazilia and asp ever were..." he comments. "Three words. BATs in Cheronobyl. Wait. Three other words. Seneca with Nukes." "All of these artificial so-called intelligences are an Achilles' Heel for Cobra," Bludd growls. "Queen uses them as she pleases, manipulating all of us and making us look like fools." He rises to his feet. "That's going to stop. Over Kill, the Vectors are to have no further contact with Queen of Spades. I don't care what she has." He turns to Interrogator. "And as for you, I don't believe your story about this grand plan being for Cobra's benefit." He waves a hand. "But that's behind us now. We'll be retrieving the Seneca server and then Command will decide what's to be done with it." Major Bludd glares at the cyborg. "It's a good thing Seneca is going to be in Cobra's hands, isn't it?" "What about the Decepticons, Sir?" Interrogator asks with a sad nod. Over Kill nods "It is good, sir. Better then the Queen's." he looks to Interrogator. "What do the Decepticons have to do with this?" "What about them, Interrogator?" Bludd responds. "Why don't you explain what their role is in all this?" Interrogator reports, "The Decepticons were my original plan to take over Russia. I arranged to have the KGB provide them with Intelligence on the Siberian oil fields. In exchange, the Decepticons give the KGB half of what they raid. The KGB would have hid their half until the Decepticons got greedy and cut off the county's oil supply. I am sure you can see where this is going...Sir." Major Bludd resumes his seat. "I see that you've created a future oil crisis in Russia, for a start." Over Kill pauses. "Oh I see. Russia belongs to the BATs." he says. "Or will. And you invited the Decepticons in. Well there's only one thing I can do then. That's inform the Autobots of the Decepticons plans to steal their oil." :GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. "Over Kill, get out." Bludd stabs a pointing finger at the door. Over Kill throws his hands up in the air and leaves. "Fine, fine. Have a good meeting." with that he's out the door. Interrogator adds, "And no telling the Autobots." Over Kill looks to Interrogator. "You're not in the command link anymore. Good day, sirs." Over Kill goes into Command and Control Level - Cobra Island. Over Kill has left. Are there any Autobots available? "You've made an alliance with perhaps the least stable and definitely the least sane element in our organisation, Interrogator," Bludd comments. "Not the wisest choice." Interrogator sighs, "I never intended to give Russia to the BATs, only the KGB. Could you please tell Over Kill to keep it zippped, before he ruins everything? Sir?" Heck, or even GI Joes. I know you both listen to this frequency. Major Bludd lifts an eyebrow. "Ruins everything for whom?" He smiles slowly. "Do you think the Decepticons will come looking for you if they think you've betrayed them? I'd reckon you'd be safer, then, if Baroness locked you in a cell at the bottom of the ocean." How.. typical. When you need them, nowhere to be found! When you don't want them around, there's a warthog up your rear. Interrogator cocks his head, "But what about Cobra, Sir? The KGB and Cobra can both capitolize on my mistakes. I set this up so all the blame falls on me..." "All this hinges on the use of Seneca, which was ordered destroyed," Bludd replies. He frowns. "And why on earth would you do such a stupid thing as that?" Interrogator sighs, "No, Seneca was an added bonus. Dr. Lazarus was the one who activated her. I really wanted just to study her first, and before knew it, Dr. Lazarus had activated her...Sir." Over Kill says, "Hrm. Permission to take one of the girls out on a flight." Interrogator says, "No!" Major Bludd says, "Remain on base, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Going to my shelf." Major Bludd expected Interrogator to throw his compatriots under the bus at some point. It took longer than he'd thought it would. He sits back in his chair. "Earlier you said you wanted to talk to someone about the server. What is it you wanted to say? Or have you said it?" Interrogator adds, "As for why, Sir? I was not the success the KGB thopught I would be...I figured this would make it up to them..." Interrogator sighs, "No, I just wanted to tell you about the deal with the Decepticons, before they started looking for the server." ... So I suppose its just me. "What's their connection to the server?" Bludd asks, narrowing his eye at Interrogator. Interrogator reports, "Sir, they have access to the server to retrieve the Intelligence on the Oil Fields and to contact me." Major Bludd says, "The same server Seneca is on?" Interrogator nods slightly, "The Decepticons had access first. The Dr. Lazarus dumped Seneca on there and activated her. I honestly thought that Dr. Lazarus was just going to store her there until we could study Seneca more..." Interrogator hears Major Bludd mutter to himself, "Ana's going to have fun reading this transcript." Due to his helmet's sensors "Then we need to go and get it straight away," Bludd says, rising to his feet. Interrogator raises his head slightly, "Do you want me to come with?" "You're restricted to base, remember?" Bludd replies. "Over Kill and I will get it." He brandishes the paper on which Interrogator wrote the address. "Long's this is accurate, which it had better be," he growls. Interrogator nods, "Yes, and the passwords, too." Major Bludd summons the Crimson Guardsmen to take Interrogator back to his quarters. "For your sake, I hope so." Interrogator returns to his Quarters deep in thought. Moscow Moscow is the heart of the Russian area, sitting in its towering glory as the Russian capital, as it has been for ages. It is a quiet day in this section of Moscow. It appears very little has been done, except repairs, to the buildings since Stalin took power. The few people moving about do so quickly though, and most pockets or purses hold suspicious bulges. In the depths of the alleys, faint light occasionally glints off of blackened metal. There also appear to be a lot of huge air conditioning units on the roofs of the tallest apartments. It also appears the local police have set up roadblocks, and are checking the identification of those who enter this neighborhood. A battered, primer grey pickup putters down a side road and approaches a police roadblock. In the back of the truck, a long box is hidden under a black tarp. An Officer moves towards the driverside door, with another covering him. "Identification?" He asks in Russian. OOC NOTE: All of the Russians are speaking Russian, except where noted. Major Bludd's Russian is sketchy at best, but in this situation he doesn't need to understand the man's words to know what he expects. He pulls the sheet of paper Interrogator wrote the passwords onto from the visor and unfolds it, holding it up where the officer can see it. The Officer's eyes widen as he reads the paper. He speaks quietly into his radio for a second, then listens for a full minute. He nods at the Major, "Where do you need to go?" Major Bludd withdraws the password paper, returning it to its place in the visor, and takes out the other sheet in the visor, a scrap of paper with an address written on it. "Zdes," he says. The Officer reads the address, then gives directions as he ties a ribbon onto the truck's rusty, bent antenna. As he motions the truck to leave he says, "We will be watching you." Major Bludd gives the officer a polite smile and a nod, and drives on. "Spasibo," he adds as he pulls away. Over Kill takes note of the Russian, downloading language programs as he rides along. May as well learn Russian while he's back there. It is only a couple of miles to the apartment, and there is next to no traffic. Other Officers go to stop the truck, but stop when they see the ribbon. The only feature that distinguishes this apartment building from the others is a Helipad large enough to accomidate a MAMBA. Major Bludd navigates through the eerily empty streets and in a few minutes arrives at the indicated address. He pulls the truck up to the curb and puts it into park. He looks around briefly, pretending to fuss with something on the passenger seat beside him, checking for activity nearby, anything that might indicate that anyone in the vicinity has taken notice to the truck's arrival. A man in his eighties, and a woman who looks to be even older step out of the building. The man look worried, and the woman, scared. The man approaches the truck, keeping both hands visible. Major Bludd stays in the truck for the moment as the man approaches. "We've come for the server," he says in Russian. His right hand rests on his leg, ready to draw his sidearm if necessary. The man looks at the truck's driver and frowns, "What server? Who sent you?" "Over Kill," Bludd calls over his shoulder to the cyborg in the box, "go find our server." Over Kill climbs out of the box. "Sir, yes sir." The cyborg says. "I am looking for the Seneca server." He says in Russian. "Do you require passwords?" The man and woman move back as Over Kill gets out of the box, the man trying to shield the woman, as he says, "That server. I will have the techs bring it up. Is Interrogator in trouble? As the son of the creator of the project, I would like to know." He takes a closer look at Major Bludd, "Are you really who you appear?" Major Bludd raises an eyebrow as the man mentions Interrogator by his code name. "It doesn't matter," he says blandly, keeping both the man and the woman in sight. "Just bring us the server and we'll be on our way." He frowns. "Wait. The creator of the Seneca project?" The man shakes his head, "No, the Interrogator project. I am in charge of it since my father passed." He peers at the Major, "Who do you work for? I do not want to hand something that valuable over to the wrong people..." Over Kill motions to the Cobra symbol on his own helmet. "I think that should be obvious, comerade." he says in Russian. "All you have to worry about is how quickly that server is on this truck," Bludd grinds out. "It's our property. It was misappropriated. I'm correcting the ... error." He gives the man a sadistic grin. "You don't want to be another error." The man looks at Over Kill and nods. He speaks into a headset, then listens. Meanwhile, the woman mutters, "...Not again..." as her eyes tear. He returns his gaze to Major Bludd. "They are terminating diagnostics and bringing it up. Would you like to wait inside?" "I'll wait here," Bludd says. "My associate," he jerks a thumb at Over Kill, "will go in and make sure it's brought out in a timely fashion." He nods at the cyborg. "Go help the lads," he says with a grin. Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. The man nods and motions Over Kill to follow him. The man heads into the building. Over Kill follows along. "Is everything going to be allight?" he asks. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Major Bludd sits back, taking out a packet of cigarettes and a metal lighter. He lights up a cigarette and watches the street and the apartment building's entrance. The woman turns to Major Bludd, "Will he be able to visit us again soon?" Major Bludd blows out a plume of smoke, which drifts about in the cab of the truck. "Who, Interrogator?" He glances curiously to the woman. Over Kill follows the man back towards the server. He's watching closely, to ensure everything goes as planned. The man walks past the apartment's front desk. The woman behind the desk begins, "Serji...", but he cuts her off with a wave of his hand. On the wall is a registry listing who lives in the apartments. All the last names are Kirstov, Except for one. That is Anne Markov. The man uses a swipe card to get into the service elevator, and then uses a separate one inside the elevator. It begins to go down. The woman smiles, "Yes. He visited a few days ago, but he didn't stay long." She cocks her head, "Is he doing well? He didn't tell us much, just talked mostly with Serji." "He's in good health," Bludd tells the woman, sticking the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and reaching for his notebook and pen to make a note of some kind. The woman nods, "After my Grandson died, he took me in and looked after me. I was lost after Alexander died. It was so sudden, too..." "Sorry for yer loss," Bludd says without sympathy in his tone and without looking at her. He continues to scribble on the paper. The elevator reaches what should be the basement, but it continues to go down further. Serji sighs and looks at Over Kill, but says nothing. Finally, the elevator stops. Over Kill looks to Serji "I am sorry this didn't work better." he says to him in russian. "Thank you for your assistance." once the elevator stops, he gets off, his tone neutral. "Now let's see. Where's the lady's server?" The woman stands there, smiling, with a far away look in her eyes. Serji shrugs, and motions to the server in the middle of the room. It is large, but has wheels on the bottom. A nervous-looking tech is nearby. Over Kill moves to unplug the server, if its plugged in. "Thank you for your assistance." he starts to move the thing to the elevator. "Have a nice day." The server is not plugged in, and the tech moves back as the large Cyborg approaches. Serji holds the elevator door open until Over Kill gets the server and himself inside. Major Bludd glances to the woman, resting his left hand on the window's edge and flicking ash from his cigarette onto the ground. Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. Over Kill nods "Thank you." he says to Serji. "It's time for me to go. Have a good day." He heads into the elevator. From there, he heads back to the truck and starts to secure the server. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Serji follows Over Kill out, and stops by the woman. "Are we going to have any further...visits from your organization, or are the books clean?" Major Bludd drops his cigarette out the window, reaching across to take a small object out of a leather bag on the passenger's seat. Serji's eyes narrow as Major Bludd reaches into the bag. Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill nods "Sir, Seneca is secure." he says, sitting by the server. "This was almost too easy." "Over Kill," Bludd calls once the cyborg has finished loading the server into the back of the truck, "c'mere." He rolls down the passenger side window. Over Kill moves to the passanger side. "Sir?" He asks. The woman looks back towards the Major, "Is everything all right?" Serji watches the two Cobras nervously. Major Bludd leans over to speak quietly to the cyborg. "You been here before?" he asks. Over Kill whispers. "No sir. This is my first time here." The woman leans against Serji, who puts his arm around her, saying, "Anne..." Major Bludd glances out the windscreen at the apartment building. "Huh," he grunts. "That room where you found the server," he adds, "anything else in there? Anything you think might be of use?" Over Kill frowns. "Just personnel. The room was empty." Major Bludd tucks the object back into the bag. "Alright. Get back in yer box and let's get outta here." Serji and Anne frown and begin to slowly back towards the building. Over Kill nods "Confirmed." he moves to the back, and climbs back in his box. The weapon is holstered. "And if we find out we've been snookered," Bludd adds, looking toward the couple, "we'll not be pleased." Serji shakes his head, "Cobra has left us alone, we leave Cobra alone. If you need to contact me, I am Serji Kirstov. I manage the building." Over Kill says, "Sir? Should I attempt to run the Seneca program off of my own drives? There's always the chance that it will overrun my personal AI..." Interrogator says, "Is everything going all right in Moscow?" Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, "So far, its a very smooth transition." Major Bludd says, "All green, Interrogator. Over Kill, stick to local channels." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. GAME: Over Kill PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator says, "If you meet a Serji Kirstov or Anne Markov, let them know I am..." Major Bludd mutters something, lifting a hand to touch an earpiece in his ear. Interrogator says, "I do not know what to tell them..." Over Kill says, "It's under control." Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Major Bludd nods to Serji. "That's the right attitude to have," he says, smiling genially. Serji returns the nod, "Then we have concluded our business?" Major Bludd puts the truck in gear. "We have. Have a nice day." Anne waves as the truck leaves, "Tell him to call me!" Major Bludd waggles his fingers out the window as he pulls away, driving back out of this eerie section of Moscow and back toward where the Vectors await. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Serji ushers Anne back into the building, after giving the 'all clear' signal. Major Bludd sends a radio transmission. Storm Shadow says, "...What is in Moscow?" Interrogator's Quarters The living room is large, with a plush, gray carpet and blue walls that can be seen between wooden bookshelves that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. The bookshelves contain books on psychology, sociology, psychiatry, military history, interrogation techniques, Taoism, helicopters, and electronics. There is no television or computer, but there is a large stereo on the bookshelf closest to the recliner. About one meter from the bookshelves on the wall with the door to the outside is a plush gray couch with two end tables with lamps on them. In front of that is a coffee table as long as the couch. The coffee table is flanked on right by a large gray cat condo, and on the left by a gray recliner. All the seating is set up to face a fireplace that appears real. Next to the fireplace, opposite the door to the outside, is another door that leads to the bedroom. Next to the cat condo is a door that leads into a small kitchen. The cat is a purebred Siamese that usually lays on the cat condo, but hides in the rare occurrence of strangers. It wears a leather collar, with a name plate that says 'Killer'. Over Kill says, "Bears on Unicycles." Well. That went pretty decently. Report to Cobra Command Date: Fri Nov 12 From: Major Bludd To: Command (Rank 8+ only) Re: Seneca server retrieval Major Bludd reporting. Over Kill and I went to the address in Moscow provided by Interrogator. We had no trouble getting through the checkpoints, thanks to the passwords he provided. The server containing the Seneca program was brought out to us and Over Kill verified the program's presence. The entire mission went off without incident. The server is now locked down in Technical, awaiting the technicians appointed by the Baroness to check it over. I exercised the tightest of security with regard to this server: no one is to touch it without express permission from the Baroness or Cobra Commander himself. It remains disconnected from power and networks until such time as authorized personnel are dispatched to work on it. Cobra Communication Channel, and Public IRC channel Interrogator says, "All is well then?" Over Kill says, "Everything went according to plan." Over Kill says, "I'll be on my shelf, accepting visitors if needed." It.. must be quiet for her. Hrm. Quiet tonight. I'm thinking of sending an appology to someone. Over Kill says, "Hrm. Should I..." Oh? Storm Shadow says, "No." Major Bludd says, "What are we pondering now, Over Kill?" You know. The girl. The one who.. should I appologize? I feel bad. Storm Shadow says, "Giant radioactive rubber pants?" Over Kill says, "Hold on gathering opinions." Over Kill says, "Allright. You know the girl who..you know. Should I appologize?" I'm afraid I don't know what girl really. But if you did something wrong, yes, you probably should. Especially if you feel bad. It might make you feel better. I'll send her a radio. Major Bludd says, "Something tells me that official channels are not the correct place to discuss your personal life, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "Yes sir sorry sir." Over Kill says, "Shutting off frequency to keep this from happening. If you need me, my radio is open." Over Kill says, "" I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. She will probably be much better at this then I am. She'll probably replace me soon. <@QueenOfSpades> I missed something. Allright. There was a girl.. oh, THAT girl? Yes, her! <@QueenOfSpades> Insufficient data. she going to name the little kid after you? And will it turn out human, or a toaster? You didn't hear about her did you Queen She's not pregnant, thank goodness. aww... <@QueenOfSpades> chase filled in the blank. What do you mean, aww? hehehe You want us to procreate togther? <@QueenOfSpades> Are you really concerned for her? Well, if you're happy she's not pregannt, then I'm glad for you. I dont know... on either case. I mean she felt something for me right? <@QueenOfSpades> Answer my question. I don't know if I'm concerned about her or not. I'm confused. I understand other vipers may be mistreating her. On one hand, she took advantage of me. On the other hand.. she liked me enough to do so. So...as a human. Shoudl I feel something for her? I find emotions hard to come by and have to force them a lot. I suppose I'm a sociopath or something. <@QueenOfSpades> If you weren't concerned for her at all, you wouldn't even be having this crisis. hello? I know. Speak of the devil..." Hi there! <@QueenOfSpades> Your question is answered. Now, what is her ethnicity? What do you mean? <@QueenOfSpades> ...I don't think the question could be any more clear. I dont know how to tell. <@QueenOfSpades> Insufficient data. You're on your own. I'll ask her. *has connected* she's Irish, English and other things, she says. Hello, Pacmanpower. hi. Just PMP. Trying this thing out. Got the old brick to hook up Who wants to know? She's in danger and hiding, I think. Who? And caucasian. My ..erm.. paramour. Ohh, one of those. <@QueenOfSpades> Send her to D. Who is D? Hey Queen I'm hiding. I found a cool hiding place where I get all the food I want. She is Me:) if you want to talk to her. So there's lots of fugitives around? Over Kill says, "" She's not a fugitive, I think <@QueenOfSpades> Hello, PMP. Welcome to OPP, IRC edition. Why is she hiding? Over Kill says, "Sirs, I wish to report something." OPP? Becuase she tried to bang a BAT. <@QueenOfSpades> Other People's Problems. So wouldnt that make her a fugitive? And i'm not gonna think more on that Cuz my co-workers got punished for something...what he said :)...tho, honey, you're their Commander! Major Bludd says, "What is it, Over Kill?" Ahh, I see. When is my turn? Over Kill says, "Alley-Viper 910 is currently in hiding. She is being harassed by other vipers because of 'the incident'." Go ahead. Interrogator says, "Human nature at its finest..." Major Bludd says, "I'd not heard anything about this." ok: I have no clue what to do, I'm sleeping in the garage of the Man Eating Giant, one of the most dangerous organizations on the continent are after me but if I go home then I'm just as SOL. And I want some REAL coffee, damnit Over Kill says, "Apparantly they got punished for her actions. She is in hiding from them right now." Alley-Viper 910 says, "Um...Maybe you should just threaten to kick everybody's butt? Problem solved!" Over Kill says, "Would that work? I thought I'd bring it up to command..." need a TL:DR version? I sleep...wait, I shouldn't say where I sleep... I'm trying to help you! I suppose I do care. Weird. Who, me? Major Bludd says, "If others in her section were punished for something she did and are now taking it out on her, that's the way of things. Perhaps next time she'll be more careful about her actions." Over Kill says, "I'll have to threaten them directly. Thank you sir." <@QueenOfSpades> Ahh, love at first screw. ;p I suppor I'll have to take this into my own machete hand. I'd go for some love right now. FEelin' rather lonely. I suppose that's what the internet is for... suppose rather. Queen; how've you been? I'm feeling lonely too. Which is odd considering how many bats and vectors I have to talk to . I'm in the dumpster by the messhall Major Bludd says, "Someone's lucky to have a cyborg for a ... friend. Keep in mind your actions have consequences, too, Over Kill." I meant to PM that... Over Kill says, "I suppose I'm a friend. I feel like I have to do this." Well, there's a lot of mess halls in the world... Over Kill says, "To keep a soldier active and on duty." Major Bludd says, "Irresponsibility breeds more irresponsibility?" Over Kill says, "It's for the coil, right? Why is this irresponsible?" I wont tell. I dont even know who you are. And Neonode: You're probably a little better off than me. ARGH! Confusion! Interrogator says, "Do not, Over Kill. As a Psychiatrist, do not do that." You think so huh? YOu wanna hear the whole story? Over Kill says, "This is hurting my head. I need to shoot something." Storm Shadow says, "IT sounds like the toy soldier is confused. Again." Major Bludd says, "I'm not the bloody camp counselor. Do what you want. And when you've decimated enough of Cobra's troops, Cobra Commander will finally see fit to end your worthless project." Storm Shadow says, "Preach on, Major." Over Kill says, "I will not interfere. I will not kill anyone." Over Kill says, "Thank you for the..advice, as it were." NAh, but I bet its better than being on the run from TWO versions of the people who want you dead, plus one version of the people you could almost call friends. Alley-Viper 910 says sadly “It is probably for the best...” It would be wrong to assist you, Me. Major Bludd says, "It's always the same: if it walks like an Over Kill unit and talks like an Over Kill unit, it's going to be a headache for someone." Over Kill says, "Dont, okay. Permission to leave base until I am needed to..shoot something? I dont want to be anyone's headache or problem." Tired of being on the run myself. Storm Shadow says, "Too late for that, Over-Priced." I hate to admit it, but...the Major is right. Anyone who tries to befriend, assist or otherwise socialize with me will end up dead. Over Kill says, "I refuse to be an additional burden to the coil. Permission to leave the base?" They have Seneca. They really don't need me do they? I have to go, I think I hear people... What is that? Major Bludd says, "Just because you're feeling emotional? Denied." good luck Me. I know how you feel. Over Kill says, "Nngh. You have Seneca. You really don't need me do you? Its not emotional. Its.. to protect. The coil." Interrogator says, "Are you still taking your medicine, Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "No." Major Bludd says, "You belong to Cobra." Queen? Over Kill says, "Understood. I will comply." Over Kill says, "Now that you have a superior unit. Do you need me anymore?" Interrogator says, "Over Kill, I prescribed that to you for a reason. You can not just take it for a few days and go off of it. I do not think it even had time to build to therapeutic levels..." Major Bludd says, "That's a decision that will be made by the Commander, I'll wager. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself." Over Kill says, "Sir, yes sir. To both of you. I am not feeling sorry for myself. I'm being honest. This project doesn't need burdens." NM, just somebody throwing out the trash. I'm glad we recycle here... Why do people think that I'm moping when I'm just trying to be helpful and get rid of a burden to the coil? Hnngh. <@QueenOfSpades> ? Apparantly, I'm nothing but problems with command. I can hear the flustration every time they talk to me. They have Seneca. Why do they need me around? It's maddening. I do not understand. I point this pout, and I'm accused of moping. Over Kill says, "Returning to standby. Thank you for your assistance with the Alley Viper." i know what to do, the base shrink always has condoms in a bowl on his desk...And he doesn't ask questions... Flustration? Is that like flustered frustration? I'd think that'd evoke something other than claims of moping, especially with being pouty. wait, Coil? You shoudl go see him then. Yes, the coil. Cobra. I'll be back! You know Cobra in this world? I was created by them, yes. I'll be back I see. What sucks is knowing your friends are Evil here :( QUeen: Any advice? <@QueenOfSpades> Sit tight? I am not doing anything for anyone else unless ordered to tonight. Command needs me? They can come to me directly. I am tired of being accused of being mopey one moment, told how I give people headaches the next, then sent in for dangerous work in the third. They may be the coil but they are all...aggrivating me. Define: Evil. I'm growing restless Queen. I have no clue what's going on at home, nobody to talk to... Stirr crazy the Doc's a bit of a help but I think we're getting bored of go-fish The doc? I can imagine that as being a problem, PMP. Seeing counterparts from another reality, or hearing about them, acting so different, can be quite a shock I'd think. Over Kill says, "Hrm. Maybe I should talk to the only person on this base that makes sense. Can I visit Interrogator?" Uh-Oh! He's not in...think I should wait for him? No. Hes in trouble too. I got him sent to his quarters. Long story. Major Bludd says, "Yes." What'd he do? A friend, Neo Over Kill says, "Allright. Interrogator, do you want a visitor?" TW: Yeah. Specially when former enemies are also after you. Rock and a hard place, heh. Interrogator says, "I have no other plans." Over Kill says, "Allright. Coming by." I guess I'll sit tight where I am and try out this world of warcraft thing. One of my hosts is lending me his account. Ouch... and... oh dear. Im going to visit.. I guess a friend. About to lose another person to World of Warcraft... I dont like WoW much. Im more a Sims person. If I wait long enough, somebody might open the door.... I cant help you me :( TW: I have nothing else to do with my life right now. Over Kill says, "I'm bringing a friend." <2of2> Star Trek Online for us. It has improved vastly since release, but the season 3 patch to the test server is well over a gig. It is at 49 only with 950 megs down. Interrogator says, "Who?" <2of2> 49 percent, rather. Over Kill says, "Her." Ouch. Have fun with that. Never liked Star Trek. Too violent, and that Force thing was weird. Is that the show with the ewoks? Interrogator says, "Sure." Yeah. Its rather trippy to be honest. Star Wars is a better one. Sitcom in space with Alien of the Week. <2of2> Perhaps you should look up the shows you speak of, if you are from across the rift. It sounds as though they are vastly different. Probably. I'll see if its on the television. I dunno. I just dont feel like anything right now. I may be idle. I feel like I might have just walked into couples counceling. Good luck. People! Hey Flyboy Hey hey how are you? Bored out of my skull, you? We're taking turns angsting. You want a go>? OOC NOTE : At this point, The Great PacManPower vrs. Flyboy01 Troll War Starts. Unless it is relevant to Cobra, I have deleted the irc.dal.net from here until further notice, as that HIGHLY ENTERTAINING LOG will be posted elsewhere. Interrogator's Quarters Interrogator is sitting in the recliner, the only light comming from the closest lamp on the end table. On the coffee table is a fifth of Vodka, a butcher knife, caviar, crackers, and a textbook entitled Death and Dying. He puts down a worn copy of the Tao Te Ching and looks up. Alley-Viper 910 enters, her attention immediately on the Vodka. She sits on the couch. Over Kill enters quietly, slinking into Interrogator's quarters. "Hello, sir." he says quietly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, Over Kill. I was just reading and waiting. How may I help you both?" Over Kill pauses. "Um. I don't know." he says. "Feel like I need someone to talk to but she probably does more then I do." Alley-Viper 910 looks at Interrogator, "Got any condoms? It's been a while, and I think sex could fix everything." Over Kill starts up "Well I'm not having sex with anyone here!" Interrogator must be /so/ relieved. "Oh, that's a good idea." Alley-Viper nods. Interrogator nods "Yes, I think it would be best if everybody here forgot about sex." Over Kill nods "Allright. To celibacy then?" Alley-Viper 910 looks at Interrogator like he's nuts and then the same at Over Kill. Suddenly, she brightens. "But don't you have a bed here, Interrogator?" Over Kill throws his hands up in the air. "Oh terrific. Its a three way. You guys can go at it and I can film!" he shakes his head. Interrogator looks at the Alley-Viper, then at Over Kill, "If I am not having sex in my Quarters, nobody else is. Even the cat is neutered." "Oh," AV responds, clearly disappointed. Over Kill grunts. "Well I'm not having sex ever again. Or drinking or doing drugs. So that leaves you two." Interrogator nods at Over Kill, "That would be best. On that note, would either of you like any non-alcoholic beverages and food. I am not giving out drugs or writing prescriptions for them either." Over Kill pauses. "I haven't eaten anything in a few days. Do you have enough food to share?" Alley-Viper 910 shakes her head, "I just ate. No alcohol, drugs, condoms, or sex. Lame. I'm going back to the dumpster. Sometimes, if I jump out and scare the Dreadnoks, they drop their weed." Interrogator pushes the Caviar and crackers over to Over Kill, "If you do not like that, go in the kitchen and help yourself." Alley-Viper 910 gets up and leaves, "You all know where to find me..." Alley-Viper 910 has left. Over Kill nibbles on some crackers. "Nice. What is this?" He asks. "And thank you." he turns to watch the viper leave and sighs in relief. "That was.. interesting hmm?" Interrogator shakes his head, "It is Caviar, and I think you should stay away from her, Over Kill. Anyone who thinks scaring the Dreadnoks for Marijuana is a good idea..." OOC NOTE Over Kill said something about being worried about Alley-Viper 910 here, but I accidentally deleted it. If you have the log, or if you're Over Kill's player and want to post here, go for it, please. Interrogator sighs, "The rest of Command will straighten her out...Can you imagine how Baroness will react if she ever decides to talk to her?" Over Kill frowns. "I know." he says. "Do you think she'll survive?" Interrogator shrugs, "She is an Urban Survival Specialist, she should be all right." Over Kill winces. "Its a good thing you're not on the internet. Ugh." he says "Anyways, yeah. She should be. Why do I worry about her?" Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Baroness is jamming me, but with the server down..." He sighs. Over Kill pauses. "You can use.. my connections." he says. "You know you are talking to a living machine, yes?" Interrogator nods, "Yes, but I do not want you to get into trouble, too. If you like the caviar, you can take some tins with you. They are in the kitchen. I will need you to go grocery shopping for me on Monday, please?" Over Kill pauses. "Does it matter if I get in trouble?" he asks. "I can do that. How long you think you'll be in here?" Interrogator shrugs, "I do not know. I know I can not end my own life..." Over Kill pauses. "Do you want to sir?" he asks. "No, Over Kill, even if I could reprogram myself." He looks right at the BATlord. "I am sorry for lying to you, Humans can be programmed. And reprogrammed." Over Kill nods. "I know." he says. "I am glad you do not want to end your life." he says. "I won't let you die either. I'll stay alive, so that I can ..." he pause.s "Keep you alive." Over Kill adds "I'm going to talk to command. Try to convince them its just another of my mistakes. You could be reinstated..." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, Over Kill. Once they plug in that server and go searching through it...it is all there...I feel bad for Dr. Lazarus, myself." Over Kill pauses. "She knew what she was doing when she got involved. This is my fault entirely. Anyone I encounter..." he pauses. "I'm dangerous." Interrogator pats Over Kill gently, "Just unlucky, is what it looks like to me." Over Kill smirks "Thanks." He says. "You've seen the way the Major is. He doesn't trust me because of Angela. He will always hate this project and will order it shut down one day. If he had his way, surely I'd be dead already." Interrogator sighs, "As long as Cobra Commander wants you around, you will be here. That is the Cobra way." Over Kill pauses. "I can ensure otherwise. But the Coil would not approve would they?" Interrogator sighs, "No, not that I would be the expert on the Coil...Whomever or whatever that is..." Over Kill pauses. "The Coil. Cobra." he adds. Interrogator cocks his head, "Then why was the Baroness not sure if they were the same Interrogator shakes his head, "Irrelevant, at this point, to me at least..." Over Kill pauses. "I don't know. I don't remember my previous life. I was a Neo-viper once. Before Lazarus made her ...improvements. She said it was hte name of my unit. I think I confuse them in my brain sometimes." he pauses. "They won't kill you. You are valuable to Cobra." Interrogator says with a smile "I have had a good run, my Brothers have shown me how to die, and why. At this point, I am more morbidly curious than afraid." Over Kill frowns. "I'm not afraid of death either. I'm more afraid of them bringing me back afterwards." Interrogator thinks, "I have a morbid curiosity about that, too." Over Kill frowns "Truely. What if you woke up. like me one day. Or like Serpentra?" "I do not know, Over Kill." Interrogator says thoughtfully. Over Kill smiles. "I could arrange a test drive." he says. "I wouldn't recommend it." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I will deal with life as it comes." Over Kill nods "That is wise. You have an interesting way of looking at things. Taoist." Interrogator hand Over Kill his copy of the Tao Te Ching, "Take it, I have plenty of others here. And more caviar, if you want it." Over Kill pauses. "Thank you sir. I can download a copy too." he says. "Ive been researching.." He pause.s "You are a fascinating man. It is a pleasure to know and work with you." Interrogator is sitting in the recliner. *TAPTAPTAP* There's a brisk knock at the door. Over Kill is standing across from Interrogator, having a conversation. He pauses at the door. "You better get that." he says, backing away. Interrogator rises, and answers the door. Killer, who was striding out of the bedroom, about faces, and goes back into hiding. There stood the blood red decked form of a slightly short trooper, a Crimson Guard. The face helmet hid her expression as she stared straight ahead then intoned 'Room inspection. Please step aside." Interrogator sighs, "Is this really necessary?" "It is." she states simply, not moving a muscle yet. "Please step aside. It will not take long." Over Kill frowns. Hes glad his shelf is never checked but he doesnt say anything. He stands aside. "Yes sir." he says, submissively. Interrogator moves aside. Crimson Guard 1930 steps in quietly, glancing to Over Kill, and then Interrogator. She only had her side arm today, no rifle. This was after all, Home Territory. She starts to scan the room without making a sound, eyes missing very little. She pauses at the cat, and asks "What is its' name?" Interrogator replies, "Killer." His gaze turns to the butcher knife and drugs on the coffee table. Over Kill watches quietly. His claws on his left hand move in and out of his fingers nervously. Crimson Guard 1930 chuckles a little bit at the name, nodding. Then she focuses upon the drugs on the table, watching the gaze. She steps up, running a glove over the table, and then over the pills, though she doesnt touch them. Then she turns to focus back on the two "Where is the alcohol? " he asks expectantly, watching OVer Kill. Interrogator point to the Vodka bottle, still sealed, on the coffee table. Interrogator says, "The rest is in the Kitchen dry pantry." Over Kill murmurs "I don't drink, sir." he says to the Crimson guard. "Is there a problem with it?" he seems protective of interrogator. Crimson Guard 1930 replies to Over Kill "Certain kinds are contraband on the ISland, Over Kill. Its only a problem when it is found, or you indulge too much." she reaches to pick up the bottle, turning to read the lable "Decent quality at least." putting it back down, she unclips her helmet. Interrogator says disgustedly, "There is none of that cheap American stuff here..." Crimson Guard 1930 chortles again at that, pulling her helmet off as she smirks at Interrogator "Good. I'd probably give you demerits just for considering it." she notes simply, brown hair tightly bound to her head. Over Kill smiles. "Is evrything in order, ma'am? I worry about my friend here. Hes been under a lot of stress because of me." Interrogator nods, "Yes." Crimson Guard 1930 turns to focus on Interrogator "Yes what? " she asks, raising an eyebrow ponderously, pulling a glove off one hand as she spoke with them. Interrogator lowers his head, "Sorry, Yes, Ma'am." Crimson Guard 1930 shakes her head "That is not what I meant. What were you confirming? " she asked gently, "Also, I am officially off duty now." Interrogator raises his head slightly, "Yes, I would deserve demerits for cheap American alcohol." Killer pokes his head out of the bedroom, glares at everyone, and saunters over to the cat condo. Over Kill looks over at the cat. "What.. what is that?" he seems fascinated with it. Crimson Guard 1930 smiles at Killer, then back to INterrogator and ahs, nodding "I see, indeed. And no, there is no trouble here, although I am curious as to this odd partnership in a room together with alcohol. Perhaps a chaperone is required. " she raises an eyebrow in jest. Interrogator chuckles, and motions to the couch, "If you wish to stay, you may. There is also caviar and crackers. I have not felt like cooking a full meal." The cat jumps to a perch on the cat condo and begins to groom himself. Over Kill pauses. "I have ofered to grocery shop for him." he says. "Since he can't leave." he crouches down, sititng on the floor and gives ..a large, tired yawn. Crimson Guard 1930 moves to take a seat, setting her helmet down "Caviar? You do eat well it seems." she notes, accepting the snack and awtching the cat "And there IS the commisary too." Oh, no! I only eat 100 hundred percent organic, no artificial chemical, food." Interrogator says, slightly horrified at the thought of eating commisary food. Crimson Guard 1930 raises both eyebrows "Beggars cannot be choosers. the meals there are decently healthy enough. I tested them myself." she notes. "Better than trash or... caviar." she admits, despite sniffing the cracker covered in fish eggs. Over Kill pauses. "I normally eat the nutrient paste that comes in rations, once every 3 days or so. I do like the caviar though. I didnt know food had so many tastes. Interrogator notices Over Kill's fascination with the cat, "Killer" He calls to him. Killer stops grooming himself and runs to Interrogator. Over Kill watches the cat. "What is that?" he asks quietly. Crimson Guard 1930 huhs "A cat who comes. I've seen everything here." She notes at that, nibbling on the cracker "Food has many varied tastes and flavors. Its a Cat." Over Kill murmurs "I've never seen one before in person." he says. "It's fascinating. How did you tame it?" Interrogator nods, as Killer jumps into his lap and settles there. "I could have had him attack trained, but I did not want an aggressive pet. Siamese are highly intelligent animals." Crimson Guard 1930 takes up the bottle of vodka, working to decork it with an expert hand. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Cats are easy to. Feed them and give them all the attention they demand and they are yours. Or rather, you are theirs." Over Kill pauses. "He's beautiful." he says. "And he seems to like you. I should show you the puffin sometime. Its the first animal member of the BAT batallion." Interrogator cocks his head, "You have a pet? How wonderful. I am surprised they let you keep it." Over Kill smiles. "Not a pet. an animal member of the BAT batallion." he says. "His name is stewie. He originally belonged to 4.0 and has been handed down. If anyone tries to take him, the BATs will kill them." he says. Crimson Guard 1930 nods "I have seen the puffin from afar. It seems to be doing okay." she notes "They do not live very many years." she glances about "Are there glasses or are we worried about cross contaminatino?" Over Kill frowns. "He's been wiht us since 2005 and is slowing down." he pauses. "Do you think its almost time.." Crimson Guard 1930 hrms a little "I am not sure. I think they may live longer with good care. He may simply be reaching middle age." she notes "You'd have to research it." Interrogator moves a book entitled 'Death and Dying', and reaches for a glass. He hands it to her. Over Kill nods "Last I checked he's taken over a sink in R and D and seems very content there as long as he gets tuna every now and then. Crimson Guard 1930 takes the glass with a smile "Thank you" and pours herself a generous amount, sniffing it. She snorts then, and takes a good drink. Over Kill cant resist temptation anymore. "What the heck. make up a glass for me too." Crimson Guard 1930 reaches over to pour some "I promise to disable you as quickly and painlessly as possible if you try to ahem, love me up." she notes in an entire deadpan and honest tones. Over Kill smiles. "Thank you." he says. He takes the glass "To life. Until we're all killed by command." with that he downs it and gaahs a bit. "Stronger then the beer at the rave.." Interrogator starts to stop Over Kill, changes his mind, and goes to put Killer in Over Kill's lap. "Even the american Vodka is stronger than the strongest beer in the world." she notes, tapping her glass to Over Kill "To Absent friends." she then finishes her glass "Just stay sitting. And dont worry if it feels like its melting your insides. After a few seconds you'll feel like you got punched hard in the stomach." Interrogator nods as Killer jumps into Over Kill's lap. Interrogator says, "Just be gentle with him." Over Kill 's cheeks blush a bit with the alcohol. "To absent friends." he says. "Its nice, kind of." he starts to stroke the cat softly. "Your cat is... hmmm nice." and he goes into drunk OK mode. Which is mostly just very relaxed and agrees to anything. "Hello Killer. You're a sweet kitty-kitty." he coos. Crimson Guard 1930 smiles at that, looking quite amused as she grins at Interrogator, and then back "I'm a heavy drinker. Try sipping it lightly. Let it sit on the tongue and the fumes permeate your mucus membranes." she advises. Over Kill smiles. "Give me another glass. Im good." he says softly. Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I better not. I only have a two drink limit before I start getting unpleasant." Crimson Guard 1930 chuckles "I'm sure I could handle you." She winked to Interrogator with a bit of a wicked grin Crimson Guard 1930 pours OVer Kill a little more "Ease up on it. It will taste better that way." Over Kill smiles. "I forgot why I like alcohol. Its like.. its like feeling nothing man." he says quietly, as he downs his second quickly. "You dont understand how good it is to be numb." Crimson Guard 1930 responds "I can imagine it, having been numb a few times." she peers at Over Kill and waves her hand quickly "how many fingers am I holding up?" Interrogator looks at the Crimson Guardswoman, "We better cut him off." Crimson Guard 1930 nods quietly. Over Kill smiles softly. "No clue. I cant read the numbers anymore." numbers. What numbers. He puts up the middle finger. "How many am I.." he giggles. Crimson Guard 1930 muses over a few ideas to test on Over Kill. But perhaps another day as she sipped her own Vodka. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "What do you think of the cat, Over Kill?"" Interrogator chuckles at Over Kill, "I take it you are sleeping here tonight, Over Kill?" Killer begins to purr loudly. Over Kill smiles. "He's got a very soft feel. I like him. I've never seen a cat up close before. Just on the internet." he says softly. He slumps a bit from his position on the floor. "Yeah. I um. I dont think I can move. I belong to Killer now. Tell.. inform the media..the military..the world. The Cat BAT revolution has begun." Crimson Guard 1930 chortles and puts her glass to her forehead, al ittle pink in the cheeks herself "EAsy there Over Kill. I think the world can wait until the morning." she notes, her voice soothing in a doctor's sort of way. Interrogator looks around in a paranoid fashion, "Um...Can we not use the word 'revolution' in my quarters, please?" Crimson Guard 1930 says, "I can vouch for you you had nothing to do with any of THAT tonight, Interrogator." Over Kill smiles. "Yep. No war tonight. Only booze." he startso to loosen his armor a bit. "Is it hot in here. Im real hot... who else is hot?" Crimson Guard 1930 states "I am quite fine but thank you. I think you should leave some of that on though. You never nkow when we may be attacked." She glances to interrogator, winking. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Um...It's only 65 degrees in here." Over Kill frowns "really? My internal temperature is reading 88888. Oh man computer systems are out. Or its just too blurred." he chuckles. Crimson Guard 1930 nods "Very blurred. You are quite adequately armored as it is." She reassures Over Kill, unfazed. Over Kill nods "Okay. Should I sleep here or..do you have a bathroom?" Interrogator chuckles, "The bathroom is off the bedroom, but you can sleep on the floor in here." Crimson Guard 1930 looks at Interrogator "If you need food, I can put in a request with my regular shipment from the mainland if you want." she offers, sipping her drink then back to Over Kill "Will you be okay here for the night?" Over Kill curls up on the ground. "Okay. I remember once, waking up in the bathtub of some girls house.. and she was like sixteen and American." he says. "Her mom was downstairs, watching TV, she was already at school and had no idea some drunk military guy was sleeping in the bathroom. I staggered downstairs, she sw me and.." he chuckles. "Woah. Another life." he pauses. "Sorry." He blinks again. "I'll be fine. Take it easy. Nice inspection." Crimson Guard 1930 blinks "... you recall that? " she asks, surprised Over Kill nods "Glitter and Tequila." he says tiredly. Apparantly, something about being relaxed brings back memories. Interrogator says softly, "Good night, Over Kill." Killer curls up next to the warm Cyborg." Crimson Guard 1930 watches this, falling silent to avoid waking them. Finally she looks to Interrogator "... How curiously fascinating." she whispers. Interrogator whispers back, "Try hypnotizing him." Crimson Guard 1930 smirks "I dont hypnotize." she murmers "I am wondering about placebo alcohol though." Interrogator thinks, then says, "Over Kill, is the Coil Cobra?" Over Kill closes his eyes shortly afterwards, and he goes very limp as mechanical systems go into recharge. He twitches after a bit, and his breathing is raspy without the assistance of machines. Otherwise, hes nice and passed out. He murmurs in a soft voice, quieter then normal as its not assisted by machines. "Hmm? What did you say?" he asks, his eyes still closed. Interrogator repeats, "Over Kill, is the Coil Cobra?" Over Kill pauses. "Over Kill?" He murmurs, as if he doesnt recognise his own name. "Yeah, man. The Coil's my squad. In Cobra. May as well be the same thing." Crimson Guard 1930 watches quietly, observing Interrogator at work Interrogator croons, "Does the Coil have any other, greater significance?" Over Kill is quiet for a long time. "Naa. Just my squad. Got made squad leader yesterday." Crimson Guard 1930 raises an eyebrow curiously as she watches this, looking at Interrogator now for what he woudl say next. Sip. Interrogator shakes his head slightly, "Congratulations, Ra. Have a good night's sleep." Over Kill pauses. "Ra?" he pauses. "The AI?" he asks. "What's that gotta do." he scratches his face a moment. "I gotta leak." oh. Classy. He tries to stagger to his feet. Who knows where hes going. Crimson Guard 1930 erps "Oh dear." she looked at Interrogator "Does he have that equipment?" Interrogator rises, and follows Over Kill, motioning the Guardswoman to do the same, "If you are not Ra, who are you?" Crimson Guard 1930 stands carefully, carrying her vodka. She remains at the back though, allowing interrogator to do his work Over Kill murmurs "Neo-Viper 8703." he says softly. "I don't have a name, really. Ra's the Freakin' BAT. That crazy doctor.." He starts to drag his legs as he walks to the door. "Feels heavy. Must have really got wasted." Interrogator asks softly, "Which crazy Doctor?" Crimson Guard 1930's helmet chirps, and she puts the Vodka down "Time to go. See you. Let me know how this ends. I am curious." She notes with a smile to Interrogator, stepping close to him, before turning to disappear through the door. Interrogator nods as the Guardswoman leaves. Over Kill murmurs "Jesus or Lazarus. Something Biblical. I don't know. I'm an athiest." he murmurs. "See you later." he almost winks. "You're hot. Call me sometime." Interrogator croons, "Where are you going?" Crimson Guard 1930 blinks at Over Kill, but turns to step out without a word. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Well, that was interesting. Back to my duties." Over Kill smiles. "Hate to see her go love to watch her leave." Interrogator says, "Stop by again, please." Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Bring the vodka and a taser and I will." Over Kill says, "Hmm..okay man. I should check the roster. See when my assignment is." Interrogator says, "No, Neo-Viper 8703, you are assigned to me, remember?" Over Kill says, "Aww man. Okay. We goin in on the strike soon? The other salready loaded up?" Interrogator says, "No, that mission was pushed back. You were assigned to teach me about the Coil, remember THE COIL, not just your unit?" Over Kill holds his head a bit for a moment and drops to one knee as his memories shift again. "Ugh. Hold on. Feelin..." hes quiet for a moment and coughs roughly. "Man down! Number 8704, 8705 are down. Situation Comprimised! I repeat. Situation Compromised!" Over Kill says, "We've lost 4 members of the Coil.. two left, and I can't contact 07! Crap. I may be the only one out there. There's greenies everywhere." Interrogator remains silent, aware that the worst thing one can do to someone having a flashback is interrupt it. Interrogator has an idea... Interrogator says, "Neo-Viper 8703, wake up, you are having a nightmare." Over Kill murmurs. "Almost out.. think I can make it. ARgh! Been hit..been.." he curls up in a ball, and shakes for a moment. "Quiet. Cold. Is that..what the heck? I know her. Lazarus. Shes...thats a saw isnt it.." :GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill suddenly jerks forward again, his mechanical systems kicking in with a whir. He gasps painfully, his eyes glowing brightly. "Argh! W..where? What?" he looks around "How did I get here?" Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Neo-Viper 8703?" Over Kill murmurs "Interrogator..ugh. Head's killin me." Interrogator crouches by him, "Sorry, we were sparring, and I did not pull the punch in time. Are you ready to tell me what THE COIL wants me to know, as a new member. And we both know the Coil is more than the name of your unit..." Over Kill 's eyes continue to glow brightly. He holds his temples. "The coil.. thats my unit. It means everything to me. Serve cobra like I served the coil. Cobra means everything. Cobra is the coil. Cobra. Is the coil. The Coil.." he pauses. "The coil makes cobra whole. The soldiers of cobra are its coils. the coils that will encircle the world one day." He sounds almost mechanical as if this was programmed into him. "All hail cobra. Repeat. All hail cobra." "All hail Cobra." Interrogator responds. Over Kill murmurs "All hail Cobra. The great snake rules forever." ahh, the brainwave scanner. Interrogator croons, "But I need more information about THE COIL. Who would I report to if I thought outsiders found out about us?" Over Kill murmurs "We report directly to the doctor." he said. "We're a created unit. Vat-grown humans. Neovipers." he pauses. "Theres nothing more to the Coil, really. The Coil is just one of the many branches of Cobra. One of the many smaller units. They died under my command." Interrogator mutters, "Dr Lazarus? Why does this keep coming back to her? Is there not someone above her I can speak to?" Over Kill murmurs "Not that I know of. I suppose Dr. Mindbender. But I don't think he knew she took the bodies..." Interrogator murmurs back, "She took the Neo-Viper bodies without permission from Dr. Mindbender? Over Kill nods "Yes. The others were too far gone. Headwounds, spinal damage or worse.." he said. "I don't know why she revived me or how. Mechanical parts. Some AI called Ra. She said she was preparing me as a backup. In case X turned." Interrogator thinks, "So Dr. Mindbender knows more about THE COIL than Dr. Lazarus would..." Over Kill pauses. "She never told him. I dont know why. Maybe she was afraid he wouldnt appro..." he pauses. "What the hell." he looks at his own hand a moment in horror. "What did she do to me?" Interrogator gently says, "Focus, 8703, you still have more to tell me about THE COIL and Dr. Mindbender, remember?" Over Kill pauses. "He didn't know.. it was all Dr. Lazarus." he says. "She was hiding it so it wouldn't be turned down by command. They destroyed alpha. They'd destroy the next one too. She couldn't afford to lose the project." he says. "So she used what's left of the coil.. and took me to .." he winces and holds his head. "The machine. I..." He pauses. "I need a mirror." he says flatly. Interrogator gently takes Over Kill's hand, and leads him into the bathroom. He turns on the light and faces him towards the mirror. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill stares at himself in shock and horror. He's silent for a long while, his hand moving to his face. He removes his scarf and looks at ...well the mechanical monstrosity under it. Mechanical jaw, flesh hanging in places, "What....did she do to me." He whispers. Interrogator whispers, "Tell me everything about THE COIL, as Dr. Mindbender told you, and we can avenge you." Over Kill murmurs "Dr. Mindbender. Never met him I just know hes the head of science stuff around here.. I think this is Laz's pet project." he pauses. "I'm going after her. I'm going to find her. I'm going to avenge myself." he turns and walks towards the door. Interrogator runs after Over Kill, "No, she is being punished right now. A frontal assault would be foolish with all those guards. Tell me about THE COIL, and the machine, and I will help you." Over Kill holds his head. "That's all the coil was to me. If the name means anything else, I don't know it." he says. "We could...make it mean something if you want." he murmurs. "The machine. The scanner..." he shudders. "Dont want to think about that." Interrogator nods, "Maybe we should rest for tonight, and finish our plans in the morning." Over Kill nods "Plans.. rest.." his voice sounds distant. "Yes." he walks out of the bathroom, and makes it to his place on the floor again, before collapsing. Interrogator walks to his bedroom closet, and gets two spare blankets and two pillows. He covers Over Kill up with one, and places a pillow under his head. He then lies on the couch and covers himself with the other blanket and slides the other pillow under his head, not bothering to remove his helmet. Over Kill doesn't move at all as the covers are placed on him. He barely even breathes. He seems like hes just totally exhausted himself between the drinking and flashbacks. Who knows how long he'll be like that? Interrogator falls into the same light, broken sleep he has every sleep cycle since he was charged with Treason and Insubordination. Category:2010 category:Logs